


【亚诚】有心论

by soyoungsolong



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M, bottom makoto, top alain
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyoungsolong/pseuds/soyoungsolong
Summary: 他把灯光遮住了，投下一片影子。密密的睫毛被他拢在掌心，可那片睫毛一动也不动，像已经死去的蝴蝶。
Relationships: Alain/Fukami Makoto





	【亚诚】有心论

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 大概在tv21-22话左右，尊已经夺回被控制的诚，亚兰回到眼魔世界看诚的身体。摸这个很突发，没有重看鬼仔，我提前滑跪（（  
> Rape/Non-Con（大概可能算睡奸）  
> 有一定 尊→诚 的成分

“我要与花音和尊他们一起，作为人类活下去。”

完美世界不需要人类的心，而魂骑想要那样的心，亚兰感觉自己遭到了背叛。所以陌生的情绪潮涌一般地淹没了他。  
事情是从这里开始失控的。  
后来他操纵魂骑如操纵人偶，搭建出从完美的世界里投射而来的、完美的关系，魂骑不再会寻求人类的心，也像往常一样地陪伴在他身边，听从他的指令战斗；即使他有时感到乏味，只要提出想要得到肯定答案的问句，魂骑也总是会点头的。

在天空寺尊的努力下，魂骑还是脱离了眼魂的控制。那时候他已经有段时间没有看到魂骑的脸；他原本也已经做好了被厌恶的准备，但很奇怪，那张脸上既不是愤怒，也不是怨恨。  
亚兰忍不住想：为什么？

他回到眼魔世界，天空仍是暗沉沉的红色。在他反应过来时，已经站在存放魂骑身体的密封舱前。昏黄的灯下他弯腰去摸魂骑的脸。  
他把灯光遮住了，投下一片影子。密密的睫毛被他拢在掌心，可那片睫毛一动也不动，像已经死去的蝴蝶。

不应该是这样的，他一边想，一边翻进了维生舱里。用以维持生命的匣子突然就变得拥挤起来，亚兰的衣服紧贴着对方赤裸的皮肤，从那里传导过来微弱的体温。他在密闭的空间里听到均匀而缓慢的呼吸和心跳，这是脆弱而麻烦的人类“活着”的证明；在生命体征中间，维生舱同样发出轻微且持续的运作声。  
亚兰顺着机械工作发出的声响抬头去看，可以直接切断营养舱供给的按钮和魂骑脖颈上的动脉一样触手可及。  
他恍然大悟，原来因为这只是一具没有心的躯壳。

但他很快没有再看按钮。  
亚兰低下头去啃咬这个身体的喉结，齿印就留在那里。他把魂骑的白色背心卷上去，去抚摸对方的乳头，先是揉捏，然后吮吸和用犬齿厮磨，乳头于是很快挺立起来，被光顾的半边显得肿胀，颜色像饱满的浆果。  
他拥抱那副并不厚实的脊背，薄而均匀的肌肉覆盖在上面。  
他去摸魂骑的阴茎，那个玩意是烫热的。他用冰凉的手掌把自己的性器和魂骑的放在一起套弄。魂骑比他硬得要早。马眼里可怜兮兮地吐出一点前液，亚兰好奇地舔了一舔，味道不算是很好。礼尚往来，他又沾了一点自己的东西涂到魂骑的唇角，然后为这成果满意地微笑起来。他把左边的膝盖顶到对方的两腿之间，拿手指扩张那个很狭窄的入口。他修剪过的指甲可能有刮到哪里，但是没有任何回应。  
所有人在进入维生舱以前，身体都是清洁过的，因而他更清晰地在魂骑的颈窝里闻到麻烦又脆弱的人类一贯用来清洗衣服的肥皂香气。  
虽然很淡，但是他知道这是深海诚。

亚兰握着一段漂亮的腰线去顶弄，里面的软肉紧致而热切地欢迎他。他握着这一截腰，就如同用眼魂驱使魂骑的身体；这一截腰很柔韧，而且在不久之前，在他的当面，刚刚被天空寺尊抱过。

天空寺尊。亚兰漫无目的地想，那个人类。

天空寺尊说“诚哥哥”不是那个样子的，他说他认识的深海诚要更强大，还说朋友不应该是这样子的。但强大的深海诚想要人类的心，被眼魂控制的魂骑才会永远忠实地、不会想要离开眼魔世界，去他不知道的地方生活。  
即使不是那个样子，那么到底该是什么样？他们之间的关系不就是冷酷、互相利用，原先相处得到的一点点温情马上要在对峙里消耗殆尽。  
他对待他、留住他，本该如此。  
他和魂骑的关系又不像是天空寺尊和深海诚的关系。

有心才会痛苦。  
亚兰长长地呼出一口气，他仍去照顾魂骑的性器，但又忍不住想，如果这个身体——此时此地——如果是拥有人类的心的深海诚，又会是怎么样呢？那双漂亮的眼睛里应该是愤怒，是失望，还是无暇他顾地陷落到情欲中去。  
快感在脑海里炸开，他射在深海诚的身体里。

在合上维生舱之前亚兰又看着魂骑的脸发了一会呆，那片唇的颜色仍然很淡，他也不知道原因地俯身去吻，像吻一片花瓣。  
眼魔世界不需要心同样也没有梦，因此亚兰也不会在梦里疑惑情不自禁的吻对于人类的意义。

END

  
2020/9/25


End file.
